Comment tomber amoureuse d'un vampire !
by Enely
Summary: Il l'attirait. C'était indéniable. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça pour un homme. Elle fantasmais sur lui depuis qu'elle l'avais rencontrer mais c'était un vampire et elle une humaine. C'est impossible non ?
1. Chapter 1

Étonnante retrouvailles.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que la jeune fille hésitait a revenir dans sa ville natale. Un parce qu'il y avait des gens qu'elle n'aimerait surement pas revoir et de deux a cause des ...vampires._

_Eh oui, aussi étonnant que cela puissent paraître, ces créature que je pensait légendaires existaient belle et bien . Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde enfin surtout pour les humains. Nous avions peur de nous faire attaquer la nuit. C'est pour cela que je portait a chaque instant une chaine en argent massif autour du coup. Je nourrissais une haine envers cet espèce et pour tous les gens proches de ces vampires. Je savais depuis leur « comming-out » que c'était des vampires qui avaient tuée ma sœur et mes parents. A cet époque j'étais très jeune. 8-9 ans. _

_Je ne voulais pas y penser et termina en vitesse ma valise. Je me rongeait maintenant mes ongles en jetant des regard furtifs vers le téléphone. _

_Après plusieurs minutes je décida enfin a appeler ma « sœur de cœur » Sookie Stackhouse. Sa grand-mère m'avait recueillis après la mort de mes parents. Nous étions déjà amies elle et moi mais nous n'avions pas plus d'affinité. Quand je m'installa chez elle, je l'appris a mieux la connaître et nous somme devenus inséparable elle , Tara et moi. Un trio de choc !_

_Je sortit mon carnet et composa le numéro sur le combiné. Le téléphone sonna quelque seconde avant que quelqu'un ne décroche. J'étais stressé mais je savais qu'elle serait contente de m'entendre. C'était une fille comme ca, gentille, aimable et généreuse._

**Allo dit une voix masculine.**

**Euh... excusez moi je suis bien chez Sookie Stackhouse ?**

**Oui c'est pour ?**

**Je voudrais parler a Sookie s'il vous plait.**

**Qui est a l'appareil. ?**

**Dite lui que c'est une veille amie a elle .**

_J'entendis l'homme appelez Sookie et des bruits de talons sur le parquet._

**-Allo dit elle**

**-Allo Sookie , c'est Victoire !**

**-Victoire ? Oh mon dieu ça fait si longtemps ! **

**-Eh oui au moins 3 ans maintenant .**

**-Qu'est ce que tu devient ?**

**-Eh bien je suis sans emploi. Sookie dis je avec hésitation, je pense revenir a Bon temps.**

**-Mais c'est génial ! On pourra se revoir et refaire des soirée entre fille avec Tara . Comme avant...**

**-Oui sa serait bien . Dit, est ce que tu connaitrait pas quelqu'un qui cherche une serveuse ou une musicienne ? Tu sait, si je veut me réinstaller las-bas, je vais devoir trouver un appartement et un travail .**

**-Oui il y a Sam qui recherche une chanteuse pour son restaurant. Je lui en parle des ce soir et je te rappelle d'accord ? **

**-Merci beaucoup Sookie.**

**-C'est normal ! Et pour l'appartement, tu pourra t'installer chez moi le temps de te stabiliser .**

**-Merci du fond du cœur. Je serai là demain matin . Je suis si impatiente de te revoir toi et Jason ! Comment va ta grand-mère et ton frère ? J'aimerai tellement gouter encore une fois une de ces tartes !**

**-Grand mère et morte il y a de ca 5 mois et Jason est devenu accro au sang de vampire .**

**-Je suis désole Sookie...euh...qui est l'homme qui ma répondu tout a l'heure ? Dis je pour changer de sujet. **

**-Il s'appelle Bill. **

**-C'est ton copain ?**

**-Oui mais c'est complique en ce moment.**

**-Ne t'inquiète, je suis sur qu'il est super. ! Il est comment ?**

**-Ah tu verra demain soir !**

**-Pourquoi demain soir ? **

**-Il travaille la journée et ne rentre pas a la maison le midi.**

**-Ok...bon merci beaucoup Sookie. Je te dit a demain !**

**-A demain Victoire !**

_Je reposa le combiner et souffla de soulagement. Enfin j'allais pouvoir revivre une vie « normal », une vie tranquille et sans rebondissement. _

_Je termina de faire ma valise et programma mon réveil a 4h du matin. Je me mis au lit et m'endormis aussitôt._

_Je me réveilla en sursaut, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Encore ce même cauchemar qui me hantait depuis maintenant 1 ans. Toujours le même, toujours ce même visage..._

_Je m'adossait au lit et me frotta les yeux. Je me leva rapidement et prit une longue douche chaude pour me réveiller et ne pas ressemble a un mort vivant. Je sortit de la douche, enfila une serviette autour de moi et m'observa dans le miroir. _

_Mes cheveux lisse,noir contrastait étrangement avec ma peau blanche . Je me fis une queue de cheval rapide, maquilla rapidement avec un peu de mascara et de crayons noir mes yeux aussi noir que mes cheveux, et mis un peu de labelo sur mes lèvres. J'avais les lèvres très sensible. A la moindre chute de température, mes lèvres se desséchaient et de devenait couleur chair, presque blanche. Je ne me trouvait pas jolie malgré les dire de beaucoup de gens. _

_Je me vêtis d'un slim brut, d'un petite haut au manche et au col en dentelle et mis mes baskets noir et blanche. Je rangea mon maquillage, ma brosse a dent et mon gel douche dans ma valise, pris ma veste en cuir et mon écharpe puis je sortit de mon loft. Je ferma la porte a clef et les laissa chez le concierge. _

_Je rangea ma valise dans le coffre de ma veille Ford des années 80 et démarra la voiture. J'avais une longue route a faire. 3-4 heures de trajet._

_Au final j' _arriva_ chez Sookie au bout de 5 heures de routes. Bon Temps n'avaient pas changé. Toujours les même maison, la même église, les même magasins. C'était comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise ici. _

_Sur ma route, je passa devant une boite qui s'appelait le « Fangtasia ». Je me dit que j'aimerai bien y faire un tour. Peut être ce soir avec Sookie et Tara._

_Je m'arrêta devant sa maison. Beaucoup de souvenir remontait. Heureusement que des bons !_

_Je sortir de ma voiture, pris ma valise et toqua a la porte. _

_J'entendis des bruits de pas précipite vers la porte et cet dernière s'ouvrir a la volée. _

_Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir qui m'avais répondu, que déjà une tornade blonde me sauta dessus. _

_C'était bien entendu Sookie qui m'avais littéralement sauté dessus. Je la serra fort contre moi, j'étais tellement émus de la revoir._

_J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Quand a elle, elle pleurait a chaude larmes, un grand sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Elle m'invita a entrer et me montra ma chambre._

_Elle me fis une visite rapide mais ,chez elle, rien n'avait changé. C'était comme au bon vieux temps !_

_On discuta longuement, presque toute la matinée sur nos vie personnel. Je lui expliqua que j'étais partis a cause des vampires qui étaient arriver en ville. Que je n'avais toujours pas eu de petit copain et que c'était mieux ainsi. _

_Elle m'expliqua qu'avec Bill ce n'était pas toujours rose mais qu'elle l'aimait quand même, que son frère essayait de stopper sa dépendance au V et que Sam serrait très content de la revoir et de l'embaucher._

**-Il te drague encore ? Dis je avec un sourire **

**-Oh que oui ! Et je suis sur que belle comme tu est il va aussi te draguer !**

_Nous partîmes dans un fou rire avant de nous reprendre rapidement ._

**-Allons y. Sam doit nous attendre maintenant.**

_Nous primes sa voiture et elle m'expliqua toute les histoire qui c'était passé lors de mon absence. Elle me dit aussi que Bill était un vampire. Étrangement, je le pris bien. Si elle était heureuse avec lui, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais venir mettre mon grain de sel malgré la haine que j'éprouvais pour son espèce, je me dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur les apparence et que j'aimerai __bien le connaître d'avantage._

_Je lui demanda ce qu'étais le « Fangtasia » et si elle voulait bien m'y accompagner ce soir avec Tara. Pour refaire des soirée entre filles ._

_Elle me répondit que le Fangtasia était une boite de nuit branchée mais ou le nombre de vampire étaient élevée. J'acceptai quand même d'y aller . Sookie appela Tara pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle travaillais en ce moment au Merlotte's et j'étais très impatiente de la revoir ainsi que Sam._

_Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le restaurant. Je me dépêcha d'entrer et couru vers Tara qui n'arrêtais pas de crier qu'elle étais contente de me revoir._

_Quand a Sam , c'était devenu un très belle homme. J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa gentillesse d'antan._

_Je m'approcha doucement de lui et il me prit dans ses bras. A l'époque où j'habitais encore a Bon temps, c'était devenu très vite un repère essentiel a mon rétablissement psychologique. Nous avions eu une petite amourette pendant mon adolescence. Juste quelque bisous sur la joue mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié._

_Il me massa doucement le dos avec sa paume de ca main et me chuchota a l'oreille qu'il était heureux de me revoir et que j'étais devenus maintenant une femme. _

_Je ne me voyais pas comme une femme mais plus comme une jeune fille. Je venait d'avoir 19 ans. _

_Ensuite, il me montra la petite scène sur laquelle j'allais désormais travailler tous les soir a partir de demain. Elle était en fond de salle. J'avais juste la place de mettre un tabouret sur lequel m'asseoir, un micro et ma guitare._

_Sam, Tara, Sookie et moi discutions longuement sur la vie de chacun. Sam et Tara servaient les clients en même temps et je fis savoir rapidement a Sookie qu'il valait mieux partir ne pas les déranger alors qu'ils travaillaient_

_Moi et Sookie étions devenus très amies car nous avions quelque chose de particulier en comment. Nous étions toutes les deux télépathe. Je pouvais lire les pensée de tout le monde ainsi qu'aux vampire contrairement a Sookie. C'est ce qui faisait ma particularité._

_La soirée arriva rapidement et je me prépara pour aller au Fangtasia. Tara était venu a la fin de son service et nous étions entrain de nous maquiller dans la salle de bain de Sookie. _

_Je mis une robe noir ouverte jusqu'au bas du dos. Il y avait de petite détaille dentelle sur les cotes et descendait au dessus du genoux. C'était une robe très, très sexy . Je l'avais acheter avec l'aide de Sookie avant de rentrer nous préparer. Je ne me sentais pas du tout a l'aise dans cet robe. _

_Je la trouvais trop sexy, trop provocante. _

**-Sookie a l'aide ! Criais je **

**-Qu'est ce qui a ?dit elle arrivant en trombe dans ma chambre.**

**-Mais … regarde, elle est beaucoup trop courte et on voit tout mon dos !**

**-Tu est superbe dit elle en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes.**

**-Quoi j'ai un truc sur le visage ? La questionnais je **

**-Non , non mais tu est magnifique ! Les hommes vont par arrêter de baver sur ton passage moi je te le dis !**

**-Non merci. Tu peut m'aider a me coiffer et a mettre mes chaussure s'il te plait ?**

**-Bien sur !**

_Quand je me regarda dans le miroir, je n'en crut pas mes yeux. Sookie avait fait des merveilles et c'était bien la première fois que je me trouvais jolie._

_Elle avait relever mes cheveux en un chignon flou, qui me donnait un petit air négligée qui contrastait beaucoup avec ma robe. Niveau maquillage, elle avait fais quelque de chose de classe et de pas trop charger. Juste du crayon noir, du mascara et du rouge couleur sang sur mes lèvres._

**-Putain dis je dans un souffle. J'étais bouche bée devant mon reflet.**

**-Tu est tellement belle Victoire. Je ne comprend pas comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir de copain.**

**-Je préfère la qualité plutôt que la quantité.**

**-Oui mais a ce que je sache, tu n'a toujours pas embrasser et coucher avec un garçon ! T'inquiète pas, ce soir c'est la bonne ! Ne soit pas trop exigeante avec les gens. Ils sont complexe a comprendre.**

_Je me leva, et cacha ma chaine en argent en dessous de ma robe puis Sookie m'aida a mettre mes chaussure. Heureusement, elle m'avait choisis des petite chaussure blanche, toute en finesse avec des petit talons de 5-6 centimètre. Mais j'avais quand même du mal a marcher avec. C'était une première pour moi._

_Nous nous mettions toute les trois en routes vers le Fangtasia. Sookie avait mis une robe blanche et rouge avec un petit décolletée plongeant et Tara avait revêtis une robe noir toute simple._

**C'est partis pour une soirée inoubliable ! Criais je dans la voiture.**


	2. Chapter 2

Interrogatoire mouvementé.

_Fin du chapitre 1 :_** C'est partis pour une soirée inoubliable ! Criais je dans la voiture.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_La musique a fond, Sookie se gara au parking du Fangtasia. On a dut mettre 10 min a trouver une place tellement le parking était noir de monde et je vous parle pas de la queue interminable pour rentrer. Moi et Tara commencions a partir au bout de la file d'attente quand Sookie nous emmena en première place. Je me plaça devant les gens, gênée alors qu'ils devaient surement attendre depuis plus d'une heure pour entrer. Sookie s'approcha de l'entrée et commença a discuter avec une femme blonde. Sur que c'était une vampire. Après plusieurs minutes, Sookie nous rejoignis, le sourire au lèvres._

**-C'est bon on peu entrée **

**-Mais comment t'a fait ? Ta vu le monde qui attend ? Demandais je curieuse de savoir comment elle avait fait.**

**-Le patron me connait et elle aussi dit elle en désignant la vampire blonde. Viens, je vais te présenter Victoire.**

_Je la suivit docilement et m'approcha de la femme blonde. Elle me scruta de haut en bas, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres._

« Pas mal, pas mal pensa elle. Eric devrais apprécier. »

**-Excusez moi mais qui est Eric ? Demandais je .**

**-Tu le rencontrera dans un instant ma chère. Ne soit pas impatiente. **

**-Euh...Pam, je te présente Victoire. Une ancienne amie a moi qui vient d'emménager ici.**

**-Enchanté dis je en lui tendant la main.**

**-C'est ce qu'on verra murmura t -elle. Vous pouvez entrer.**

_Tara, Sookie et moi même entrâmes dans le bar et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vit a quoi ça ressemblait. Les préjugées on parfois la vie dure et je le constatais a l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Je m'étais imaginé un endroit remplis de tombeau, avec une lumière noir , un endroit glaciale et au lieu de ca, c'était un endroit certes sombre mais cela me paraissait chaleureux. Les murs étaient coloré en rouge sang, il y avait une grand salle avec des tables disperses un peu partout un bar et je remarqua en fond de salle une espèce de plateforme surélevé où l'on pouvait remarqué un trône qui était pour le moment inoccupé.. _

_Je commençais a avoir mal a la tête a cause des pensée des gens. Je ferma les yeux et m'imagina un mur bloquant toute ces pensée parasite. Je manquai d'entrainement mais cela marcha et mon mal de tête passa rapidement._

_Sookie nous emmena vers le fond de la salle dans un endroit plutôt tranquille pour s'installer a une table et boire._

_Mais pour atteindre notre objectif, nous devions traversé la salle entiere et vu le nombre de personne qui dansait , cela rendit notre traversé compliquer. _

_Nous nous mimes en fil indienne et nous nous tenions la main pour ne pas nous perdre en cours de route. Sookie était devant nous , venait ensuite Tara .C'était donc moi qui fermait la marche._

_Pendant notre traversé nous dérivions près du bar et je remarqua que beaucoup de tête se retournaient sur mon passage. Des regards plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Je ne voulais surtout pas lire leurs pensée a cet instant. _

_Malheureusement, je perdit mon sang froid lorsqu'un homme me tripota les fesses._

_Je me retourna brusquement tout en lâchant la main de Tara et mit une gifle a celui qui m'avait touché. Je ne supportais pas le contact de l'épidermique humain sur mon corps. Encore moins celui d'un pervers._

_Il tourna sa tête vers moi lentement en abordant un sourire au coin. Je remarqua alors que c'était un vampire et qu'il avait sorti les crocs . J'ai donc officiellement le don de me foutre a chaque fois dans la merde._

_Je décida de m'enfuir en bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage, ce qui me valu quelque crocs intimidant. Je tourna la tête et voyais qu'il me suivait. Je décida donc de lire dans ces pensée pour savoir ce qu'il voulais de moi._

_« Cours autant que tu peut . Si je te rattrape , tu va morfler petite vierge. »_

_Je déglutit mais me repris rapidement._

_Après plusieurs minutes de poursuite dans la foule, je retrouva enfin Tara et Sookie qui , vu leurs tête, étaient morte d'inquiétude._

_Je m'assied précipitamment sur un siège et leurs expliqua qu'un pervers m'avaient tripoté et que je l'avait remis en place._

_Un serveur vient prendre notre commande. Sookie commanda une vodka orange, Tara une bière et moi un jus de fruit. _

**-Quoi ? Demandais je alors qu'elle me regardait les yeux rond . Je ne boit pas d'alcool.**

_Alors que l'on discutait tranquillement, un silence pesant se fit sentir dans la salle. Je tourna donc la tête vers la cause de ce silence soudain et remarqua qu'un homme venait de s'asseoir sur le trône qui n'était a même pas 10 mètres de nous. Je ne distingua pas nettement l'occupant du trône . J'étais myope et bien entendu, tête en l'air que je suis, j'avais oublié mes lentilles dans mon ancien loft._

_Tandis que je sirotais mon jus de fruit, je sentis un regard me transpercer de long en large. Je reposa calmement mon verre sur ma table et l'air de rien regarda Sookie dans les yeux. _

-Sookie tu m'entend demandais je par télépathie.

-Oui qu'est ce qui a ?

-Tu peut me dire qui me regarde depuis tout a l'heure parce que la, ca commence a me gênée.

_Sookie chercha dans toute la salle et posa soudainement son regard derrière moi._

-Me dit pas que c'est l'autre pervers de tout a l'heure parce que sinon j'y retourne et j'lui éclate la gueule.

_Tara quand a elle ne remarqua pas du toute notre petit manège et commença a parler a Sookie. A cet instant, c'était plutôt un monologue qu'elle faisait._

-C'est Eric dit elle surprise.

-Le patron de la boîte ?

-Oui et je croit qu'il veut que tu vienne le voir.

-T'es sur ?

-Je sais pas mais il nous fait de signe depuis tout a l'heure et Pam arrive.

_Pam arriva a notre hauteur et me demanda ainsi qu'a Sookie de la suivre gentiment._

_Sookie se leva et je la suivit essayant de me cacher derrière elle au maximum. Heureusement que j'étais petite. (1m66). Je ne voulais pas me faire voir car j'étais assez timide , surtout avec les hommes._

_Pam nous mena jusqu'à l'estrade puis se décala pour s'asseoir a cote d'Eric._

_Je ne sais pour quel raison mais en le voyant je sortit ma chaîne en argent a la vue de tous. C'était un moyens de dire que si il le fallait, je m'en servirait comme protection et que je n'hésiterai pas._

_« Whaou...pensais-je. »_

_Il était beau. Personne ne pouvait le contredire. Les cheveux blond arrivant au dessus des épaules, des yeux d'un bleu vifs, une barbe naissante, une musculature imposante, une taille de géant, c'était une beauté du « nord ». Il dégageait par contre une froideur et un narcissisme fulgurant. Il s'aimait, il se croyait fort et il le valait bien ._

_Il observa attentivement Sookie de bas en haut, comme si il l'évaluait sur un critère que je ne voulais surtout pas apprendre. Je sentis Sookie se tendre et aborder un sourire dissimulant ainsi son malaise._

_-Salut Eric. Comment vas tu ?_

_-Très bien merci. Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, ne sait tu pas que c'est interdit au mineur ici dit il en me montrait du doigts._

_-Je ne suis pas mineur dis je piqué au vif. _

_A premier vu,les gens me donnait 16-17 ans et cela m'agaçais fortement. J'avais toujours fait plus jeune pour mon age et c'était assez handicapent ._

_Il me regarda droit dans les yeux . Je lutta fortement pour maintenir son regard mais je brisa le duel qui ce passait entre nous deux et baissa les yeux au sol. Je me sentais faible ._

_Il parut content de lui .Il prit un air supérieur et commença a discuter avec Sookie. Il demanda mon prénom, mon age, qu'est ce que j'étais venu faire sur son secteur..._

_Alors qu'ils discutaient, j'eus l'idée de vouloir lire dans ces pensée. _

_Je me concentra donc et le regarda fixement comme pour le pénétrer de l'intérieur. J' essaya de toute mes force mais rien. Le noir totale. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lire dans ces pensée alors que je pouvais le faire sur les autres vampires._

_Je garda mon regard fixer sur lui pendant et après leurs discutions. Il me regarda attentivement, me scannant de bas en haut. Je pus voir un sourire au coin quand il scruta mon corps. J'espérai qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il voyait. Finir dans le lit d'un vampire, c'est tout ce qu'il me manquait pour avoir une vie merdique ._

_Je me rendit compte qu'il ne souriait plus et suivit son regard qui s'arrêta sur la chaine que j'abordai fièrement autour du coup. Ce coup ci, c'était a moi de sourire et de m'amuser de l'état dans lequel je le mettait. Il dut comprendre mon sourire et se leva brusquement de son trône. Il marcha a une vitesse folle et se planta devant moi. _

_J'avais reculer jusqu'au bord de la plateforme pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et moi. Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur (1m96...) et c'est a ce moment là que je comprit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrariée un vampire. _

_Il se baissa a ma hauteur et me chuchota a l'oreille :_

_-Dans mon bureau maintenant._

_Sa voix était dure et froide . Mon corps frissonna de haut en bas. Il me faisait de l'effet et justement ,c'était bien ça le problème._

_Il me pris violemment le poignet et m'emmena dans son bureau. Je jeta un dernier regard a Sookie qui me regarda tristement. Elle savait ce qu'il allait ce passer car elle l'avais subi elle aussi._

_Le fameux interrogatoire d'Eric Northman._

_Il claqua la porte derrière lui , s'assied dans son fauteuil et mis ses pieds croisée sur son bureau. Il jouissait de ma situation actuelle._

_Quand a moi, j'étais en panique. J'avais peur, j'étais angoissée et stresser ._

_Je n'arrêtai pas de regarder mes chaussures. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille qui avait fait une bêtise et qui allais se faire engueuler par son père._

_Il me regarda encore, sans un mot, sans un bruit._

_-Assied toi me dit il après plusieurs minutes de silence._

_J' hésita a m'asseoir mais le fit quand même. J'étais en train de me soumettre et cela m'énervais au plus au point._

_Je m'apprêtais a m'asseoir sur le siège en face de lui quand il me fit signe de la tête._

_-Pas ici . _

_Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Il ne restais que cet chaise sur laquelle m'asseoir._

_Vu la tête que je devais faire, il répliqua :_

_-Sur mes genoux._

_Alors la, hors de questions. Il me connaissait mal._

_-Non dis je sèchement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Toute ma timidité et ma gène c'était envole. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me prive de ma liberté et il aller vite le comprendre._

_Il se leva en un éclair de sa chaise et s'approcha doucement de moi, comme un félin guettant sa proie._

_Plus il avançait, plus je reculais. Je fus bientôt stopper par la porte et me trouva face a face avec lui._

_Il me regarda,un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. J'étais pris au piège et il le savait tout aussi bien que moi._

_Quand il arriva tout près de moi, je baissa la tête, apeuré. Il me releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux._

_-Tu a peur ? Me demanda t il ._

_-Je devrais ? répliquai je du tac au tac. Je me maudissait intérieurement pour l'avoir une fois de plus provoquer._

_-Oui me dit il au creux de l'oreille._

_J'entendis alors le bruit caractéristique de crocs qui ressortent. _

_Il me plaqua avec force contre son corps, et me griffa le cou petit a petit l'aide de ses crocs. Je gémis . Il prit ca pour un gémissement de plaisir et continua un peu plus fort._

_-Je t'excite ? Me susurra t il ._

_-Je ne voit pas pourquoi je devrai être excité. Vous êtes un putain de vampire qui ne fais pas attention a qui il se prend. _

_En disant cela j'avais enlever ma chaine en argent et la lui plaqua dans le cou. Il cria de surprise et de douleur, fit un bond en arrière et l'enleva précipitamment._

_J'en profita pour ouvrir la porte qui était...fermer a clef. _

_Je me retourna lentement vers lui. Il me regardait maintenant avec une lueur de colère ._

_J'en profita pour appeler mentalement Sookie ,en espérant de tous mon cœur qu'elle me sorte de ce merdier._


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore lui ?_

_Fin du chapitre 2 : Je me retourna lentement vers lui. Il me regardait maintenant avec une lueur de colère ._

_J'en profita pour appeler mentalement Sookie ,en espérant de tous mon cœur qu'elle me sorte de ce merdier._

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_-J'aime quand on me résiste. Mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin sinon, je risque de m'énerver. _

_-J'aimerai bien voir ça. Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire le vilain vampire hein ? Il va sortir ses crocs en pensant que sa me fera peur ?_

_Il se précipita sur moi, me serra le cou tout en me soulevant du sol. _

_J'étais maintenant en train d'étouffer et de suffoquer. Je me débattis comme un diable tout en hurlant a Sookie de ramener son cul pour me sauver de ce malade mentaux._

_Il me lâcha enfin lorsque je fus au bord de l'évanouissement. Je m'écrasa sur le sol et tenta vainement de reprendre peu a peu ma respiration. Je porta une main a mon cou et frotta vigoureusement pour ne pas garder une marque rouge._

_Je me releva difficilement, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais faillit mourir par sa faute et il me regardait maintenant avec un air froid, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_-Pourquoi ? Demandais en m'asseyant sur la chaise qui lui faisais face._

_-Je t'avais prévenu. Tu ne m'a pas écouté._

_-Depuis quand je doit vous écouter ? Je ne vous connait même pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un a qui ont dit de s'asseoir sur ses genoux comme un bon chien chien._

_Faut vraiment que j'arrête de le provoquer mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il me met hors de moi, tout simplement._

_-Tu fera ce que je te dirai de faire dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. On pouvais voir qu'il commençait légèrement a s'énerver._

_Je me leva de ma chaise et me planta devant lui._

_-Surement pas dis je en articulant bien ._

_Il n'eus pas le temps de réagir, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sookie . _

_C'est pas trop tôt._

_Elle se précipita sur moi et me protégea d'Eric qui était maintenant vraiment en rogne._

_Il avait sorti ses crocs et me regardai avec avidité. Promis, la prochaine fois que je le voit, je ne dirai rien ._

_-Eric mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ! cria Sookie ._

_-Elle m'a chercher. Dit il en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil ._

_-Ce n'est pas une raison pour la tuer. Dit elle en se postant devant le bureau, face a lui._

_Pour toute réponse, il grogna et rentra ses crocs. Il s'était maintenant calmée mais pas moi._

_-Ton ami est juste un fou furieux. Dis je a Sookie en élevant un peu la voix._

_-Victoire, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait. Sookie essayait de me calmer mais rien n'a faire._

_-Tu sait ce qu'il ose me dire ? Assied toi sur mes genoux. Non mais genre je vais lui obéir comme une esclave. _

_-Victoire. Sort._

_J'hésitai a sortir mais déduisit que Sookie avais raison. J'exagérai un peu. Bon , j'avoue je l'avais un tout petit peu chercher mais pas la peine de ce mettre dans cet état._

_Le temps que je ramasse ma chaine en argent et que je la remette autour du cou, Sookie discutait avec moi par télépathie._

_-On dirai un vieux couple qui n'arrête pas de s'engueuler._

_-Oh que non ! S'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas ._

_Mais ce blondinet qui ne pouvais pas tenir sa langue plus de 2 secondes commença a me parler :_

_-Tu commence demain soir. Soit ici a 22h._

_-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre . Sookie ? _

_Vu qu'elle ne me répondais pas, j'entrepris de la harceler par télépathie :_

_-Sookie, si tu tiens a SA vie, il est HORS de questions que je travail pour lui. Parce que si sa continue comme ça, je vais sortir les crocs moi aussi._

_-Je croyais que tu allait les faire arracher après avoir appris que c'était des vampires qui avaient tuée tes parents._

_-Non . Mais si ton copain veut pas que que je les lui pantes je..._

_- Tiens me dit il en me lançant un classeur. C'est les musiques que tu chantera demain. Ta intérêt a ce que ce soit parfait. C'est clair ?_

_-Oui._

_Je tourna mon regard vers Eric et lui demanda :_

_-Je serais payé combien ?_

_Il mis quelque temps a me répondre, pesant le pour et le contre._

_-100$ la soirée._

_-D'accord et je ramène quoi ? Ma guitare ?_

_-Si tu veut..._

_Sookie me prit par le bras et m'emmena hors de son bureau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux de Sookie._

_Je pris Tara a la volée qui était rester toute seul pendant toute la soirée. _

_Nous sortîmes du bar . Dehors, il faisait froid et la file d'attente ne c'était pas désemplie. _

_Maintenant, je frissonnai et j'avais juste envi de DORMIR !_

_Sookie ramena Tara chez elle puis nous arrivâmes vers 3h du matin dans ma « nouvelle maison ». Demain, je commençais mon service a 18h et je finirais a l'aube._

_Je fus surpris de voir de la lumière dans la chambre de Sookie. _

_-Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? Lui demandais je ._

_-Oui ce doit surement être Bill._

_-J'espère qu'il est plus sympa que le blondinet ! _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je voulais te dire qu'au premier abord Eric a l'air froid, manipulateur et narcissique mais au fond, il souffre de ce qu'il est et je pense qu'il n'a pas aimée que tu lui rappelle sa...situation actuel. Même si il ne l'avouera jamais._

_-Je prend note dis je en souriant._

_Je me préparai maintenant a rencontré Bill, le copain de Sookie. J'avais rencontré beaucoup de trop de vampire a mon goût au cours d'une seul soirée et ce fichu Eric m'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Je me repris tout de même pour faire plaisir a Sookie et lui montrer que j'étais curieuse de le rencontrer._

_Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer la première._

_Elle s'approcha de moi et appela Bill._

_Je le vis alors apparaître rapidement devant nous._

_Il me regarda de haut en bas. Il était lui aussi en train de m'analyser . C'est une manie chez les vampires de dévisager les gens ?!_

_-Bill, je te présente Victoire. C'est l'amie a qui tu a parle hier soir au téléphone._

_-Bonsoir. Bill Campton. Dit il en me baisant la main._

_-Euh.. bonsoir. Ravi de faire votre connaissance._

_-Moi de même me répondit t il tout en dévorant littéralement des yeux mon amie._

_-Je vais vous laissez. Je monte me coucher. Bill j'ai été ravi de vous connaître. Bonne nuit !_

_Bizarrement, cet nuit je rêva d'Eric. Même si a l'heure actuelle il m'énervait, il m'attirai et c'était bien malgré moi. Je savais qu'il devait faire ça a beaucoup de fille mais pour moi, c'était la première fois qu'un homme (enfin, façon de parler ) me faisait cet effet là. Je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque ou si il voulais juste s'amuser . J'étais perdu,et le regard que m'avais jetée Sookie après l '«interrogatoire» me m'étais dans le doute. Elle était peut être jalouse je passe du temps avec lui .? Je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse d'un vampire. Cela aller a l'encontre de toute mes convictions de vie et des règles que je m'imposait depuis maintenant 3 ans._

_Juste, je NE POUVAIS pas. !_

_C'est dans cet état que je me réveilla le lendemain après midi vers 17h. _

_J'étais affreusement en retard dans mon emploie du temps. Je courus presque dans la salle de bain et faillit m'étaler sur le carrelage. Je prix une douche rapide mais pris mon temps pour me faire aussi jolie que la soirée de la veille. Le maquillage était un peu plus léger et je m'était coiffé avec une tresse sur le coté. Ce coup ci, je n'oublia pas de mettre mes lunettes de vues. _

_Je m'habilla d'un slim noir et d'un chemisier blanc légèrement décolleter. En accessoire je mis mon bracelet de force en cuir noir, et des boucle d'oreilles en diamant._

_Je me précipita dans la cuisine, me fis un sandwich en 2 min et pris une bouteille d'eau dans ma sacoche. J'avais décider de manger rapidement au Merlotte's pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je pris ma guitare et me mit rapidement en route._

_Arrivé au restaurant, j'installai ma guitare, une sono et un micro. Je dis rapidement bonjour a Tara et mangea tout aussi prestement. _

_-Où est Sam ? Demandais je a Tara._

_-Dans son bureau._

_-Merchi dis je la bouche pleine._

_Promis, demain je me réveille plut tôt parce que me dépêcher comme ça tout le temps, ce ne sera pas possible !_

_Je toqua au bureau de Sam. Ce dernier m'invita a entrer et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il me vit._

_-Salut Sam .dis je en lui faisant la bise._

_-T'est splendide ! C'est pour ce soir que tu t'est faite aussi belle ?_

_-Je veut être a la hauteur ! Concernant ce soir, je fait quoi comme chanson ?_

_-Comme tu veut. Quelque chose qui soit en raccord avec l'ambiance du restaurant , une petite musique de fond !_

_-D'accord, merci ! Dis je avec le sourire au lèvres._

_A 18h pétantes, le Merlotte's était noir de monde. Le fameux bouche a oreilles des petit villes !. Ils avaient entendus parler de moi et était curieux de savoir comment j'étais._

_J'avais le trac mais cela m'aida a prendre le dessus sur ma timidité._

_Le concert dura 2h. J'avais chanter toutes les chanson country que je connaissait et que j'avais apprise étant jeune. Je ne chantais pas particulièrement bien mais j'avais un grain de voix un peu rock qui plaisait . J'étais satisfaite de moi mais restait encore le Fangtasia a faire ,et là mon stresse augmenta nettement. Je ne savais pas du tout a quoi m'attendre._

_Tout le monde m'applaudit et me félicita. Je m'éclipsa rapidement et roula en direction du Fangtasia. Cela me fit bizarre de voir le parking presque vide et personne faisant la queue._

_Je pénétra dans la salle et remarqua qu'il n'y avais pas grand monde pour m'accueillir. Juste un homme au bar. Je décida finalement de lui demander où étais Eric. Il était entrain de faire des boissons, je déduisit donc que c'était le barman._

_-Excusez moi ?_

_Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur moi._

_Je commença a ricané lorsqu'il sortit les crocs. Il devait surement avoir faim._

_-Je viens voir Eric. dis je en sortant moi aussi les crocs._

Alors, mettons les choses au clair tout de suite, je suis mi-humaine, mi vampire. Je peut manger de la nourriture normal mais ce qui me rassasie presque immédiatement ça reste le sang, je peut aller au soleil, ma force est supérieur a un humain normal mais un peu plus faible que celle d'un vampire. Par contre je ne pleure pas du sang, je pleure comme n'importe quel humains. Vu que je suis mi-vampire, mi-humaine, mes crocs sont plus petits que les autre vampire mais ils restent tout aussi efficace. Les vampires peuvent boire mon sang , je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir un jour un enfant avec un humain ou un vampire. Je ne sais pas si mon sang a un goût particulier soit pour les humains ou pour les vampires, personne n'a encore gouter mon sang et malgré ma colère pour les vampires qui avaient tuée ma famille, je me dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire une généralité. Ce n'est pas les autres vampires qui les ont tuée. Je ne devais donc pas blasphémé tous les vampires a cause d'actions d'autre de leurs congénères . Si j'avais un jour l'occasion de me faire « gouter » j'en profiterai.

_Au nom de son patron et a la vue de mes crocs , il rentra les siens et me désigna d'un mouvement de menton son bureau caché derrière le lourd rideau où se trouvais son trône._

_Je le remercia d'un hochement de tête et me dirigea vers son bureau._

_Bon , si il te lance des piques ne répliquent pas , laisse toi faire pensais je . Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve. No stress... _

_J'arrivai un peut trop rapidement a mon goût devant le bureau d'Eric._

_Je respira profondément et toqua a la porte. Personne ne me répondit. Je retoqua donc a la porte un peu plus fort cet fois. Toujours aucune réponse. __ Je prit mon courage a deux mains et osa ouvrir la porte. Je passa ma tête par l'entrebâillement et sursauta lorsque que je croisa __**son **__regard. _

_-Tu peut entrer. me dit il._

_J'ouvris donc la porte et la referma doucement derrière moi. J'étais bien décidé a rester calme._

_-Assied. Dit il en désignant ses genoux._

_«Putain mais c'est quoi son problème avec ses genoux ? »_

_Il vit bien que cela m'énervais mais je consentis a faire ce qu'il voulait. Je m'approcha donc de lui et attendit. Il fit une petit tape sur sa cuisse ce qui voulais dire « assied petit chien . »_

_Je posa ma guitare sur son bureau et m'assied sur sa cuisse. Il avais l'air d'apprécier que je soit plus docile que la veille au soir. _

_-Je préfère ça dit il tout en me caressant les cheveux et en caressant ma nuque. Je me tortilla lorsqu'il commença a me baiser le cou. C'est lèvres était froide mais c'était plutôt agréable._

_Après plusieurs minutes , il décida enfin a me laisser aller m'installer sur scène._

_Je pris donc ma guitare et sortit du bureau. J'entendis derrière moi des bruits de talons ._

_-Eh toi !_

_Je me retourna pour savoir qui m'avais appeler. C'était Pam. _

_-Eric veut que tu te changes. dit elle en me jetant des affaires . Et dépêche toi, ne fait pas attendre les clients._

_Elle repartit sans un mot et me laissa planter là sans me dire où je pouvais me changer. Je n'allais quand même pas me mettre nue dans le couloir ?_

_Je partis donc a la recherche des toilettes._

_Après au moins 10 min de recherche , je les trouva enfin . Les murs étaient peint en noir et la pièce était éclairer par des néons.,il y avait 3 lavabos et 3 toilettes. Je pris le toilette du fond et pria pour que personne ne rentre a ce moment._

_Je ferma la porte a clef et entreprit de me changer. Mon visage se décomposa a la vue de la tenue qu'Eric m'avais choisit. Les chaussures noirs a talons faisait au moins 11 cm, le short qui pour moi ressemblait plutôt a une culotte était en cuir ainsi que le haut qui était juste un bandeau pour la poitrine. Pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi ...provocateur ? Je suis pas une prostitué moi...merde !_

_Je consentis après plusieurs minutes de réflexion de me changer. J'avais froid et je ne me sentais pas du tout, DU TOUT a l'aise._

_Je sortis des toilettes et me dirigea vers la petite scène. Je mis peu de temps a installer mon matériel._

_Je regarda mon portable et vit qu'il me restais moins de 5 minutes avant l'ouverture du bar._

_Je décida de chauffer ma voix et respira longuement pour faire descendre mon stress. _

_Je vit une jeune femme, qui a mon grand étonnement était humaine, me faire signe de la suivre près du trône d'Eric._

_Je manqua de trébucher au moins 5 fois avant d'arriver prés de la jeune femme. Foutus talons !_

_-Bonsoir me dit elle avec un grand sourire._

_Je fus prise de pitié lorsque je remarqua le nombre incroyable de morsure qu'elle avait un peu partout sur le corps. Ils devaient la prendre comme un sachet de sang ambulant et rien d'autre. Pourtant, elle me paru gentille._

_-Euh bonsoir. Victoire, enchantée._

_-Moi c'est Ginger. Eric vient me prévenir que tu attendra a cote de lui en attendant ton moment ._

_-Mon moment ?_

_-Oui, le moment où tu chantera. !_

_-D'accord. Et je doit m'asseoir où ? Je remarqua alors qu'une foule immense pénétrait dans la boite, que la musique montait rapidement et que des jeux de lumières se mirent en marche. Je vis aussi Pam s'asseoir sur un siège juste a cote du trône._

_-Ici. Je me retourna et vit que c'était Eric qui me désigna d'un geste de la main un siège juste a cote de son trône._

_Je le fusilla du regard. _

_-Merci beaucoup Ginger ._

_Elle s'en alla près du bar en ayant une démarche chancelante. _

_Je m'installa près du trône en essayant tant bien que mal de couvrir ma poitrine et mon ventre en repliant mes jambes ._

_Je sentais que j'allais m'ennuyer sec._

_Ce soir, Eric était plus beau que jamais. Il portait un t-shirt, une veste en cuir et un pantalon noir. _

_Je détourna rapidement le regard en priant pour qu'il n'est pas remarquer que j'étais ouvertement entrain de le mater._

_-Tu aurai put choisir des vêtement encore moins couvrant ou me dire de me trimballer a poil. Ça aurait donné la même chose. Lui dis je sans le regarder._

_-Moi sa me dérange pas dit il d'une voix sensuel._

_-Moi non plus répliqua Pam._

_-Et bien moi, si. Et si me touche encore, je te planterai un pieux en plein cœur dis je en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_-Essaye donc pour voir. Je pourrai te briser en deux d'une seul main._

_-J'aimerai bien voir ça._

_-Rejoins moi ce soir dans mon lit et je te montrerait._

_A peine avait-il finit de parler, que je sentis le feu me monté au joues. _

_Il voyait bien qu'il me faisait de l'effet mais jamais, AU GRAND JAMAIS je ne finirait dans son lit._

_-Tu as soif ? Me demanda Eric sans me jeter un regard._

_-Oui je veut bien un True Blood ._

_-Les humains n'ont pas le droit d'en boire ici. Dit il en me regardant enfin._

_-Je ne suis pas humaine dis je doucement en détournant la tête vers la foule d'admirateur qui n'arrêtaient pas de regarder Eric._

_J'entendis un gloussement de la part de Pam. Elle se foutait littéralement de ma gueule._

_-C'est a dire ?me demanda Eric._

_Je compris que le seul moyen de lui montrer la vérité était simple ,il fallait juste que je sortent mes crocs._

_Je leva lentement ma tête vers lui et je pus voir une lueur de surprise lorsque je sortit mes crocs._

_-Qu'est ce que tu es au juste ?.dit il tout en passant un doigt sur mes crocs. Il dut remarquer qu'ils étaient plus petit que la normal._

_-Je suis mi-vampire , mi-humaine._

_Il me regarda longuement avec attention._

_Il jeta un regard au bar et fis un geste a un serveur. Ce dernier compris tout de suite et me ramena un True Blood. _

_Je le but goulument. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu, ca avait toujours ce même goût acide mais quand on avait faim, ça passait sans problème !_

_Je posa la bouteille de True Blood près de moi tout en scrutant la foule qui buvait et dansait._

_Je pus lire les pensée d'un homme qui hésitait a s'approcher d'Eric. Il le trouvait beau,il pensait qu'il dégageait quelque chose de fort..._

_-Ce n'est pas lassant d'avoir toujours des admirateurs a tes pieds ? Demandais je a Eric._

_-On s'habitue vite. Quand quelqu'un me plait, je le goute et cet même personne prend plaisir a se faire mordre._

_-Je ne voit pas comment on peut prendre plaisir a se faire vider de son sang dis je en ricanant._

_-Tu comprendra un jour. Tous humains veut ce faire gouter. Même si toi tu le renie, je sens qu'au plus profond de toi tu essayera un jour._

_-L'homme qui s'approche dis je en lui montrant du doigt un homme, je lit dans ses pensée depuis tout a l'heure. Ne faite pas l'innocent Eric , Bill vous l'a raconté. Vous savez que Sookie et moi somme télépathes. _

_-Et alors ? Que pense t il ?_

_-Il hésite a s'approcher de vous._

_-Dis moi ce qu'il pense._

_Je m'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter ce que l'homme pensait._

_-Mon Dieu. Il est si puissant. Si beau. Plus je m'approche, plus il l'est._

_L'homme était maintenant au genoux d'Eric._

_-Tu peux y arriver. Offre toi à lui…_

_L'homme tendis une main tremblante sur les genoux d'Eric et ce dernier l'envoya valser un l'autre bout de la pièce. Il saignait abondamment de la tête et presque tous les vampires de la salle sortirent les crocs, excité par l'odeur et la vue du sang. Sans le vouloir, je sortis moi aussi les crocs. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avait pas gouter au sang humains !_

_-Pourquoi tu a fait ça ? Il voulais s'offrir a toi ! Dis je en rentrant les crocs alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers le toilettes avec une vampire._

_-Je déteste quand on me touche sans le vouloir. Il veulent tous s'offrir a moi. Même mes employées le veulent. Surtout Ginger dit il tout en ricanant accompagné de Pam. Tous sauf toi. Malheureusement pour moi._

_Au bout d'1h30 d'attente, mon moment arriva enfin._


	4. Chapter 4

Premier pas sur scène.

_Fin du chapitre 3 : Après 1h30 d'attente, mon moment arriva enfin._

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_J'étais vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT stressé. Je savais que si je faisais une mauvaise prestations, Eric risquerai de me tomber dessus par la suite._

_Je m'avança doucement pour éviter de tomber a cause de ces foutus chaussure et , par la même occasion, ne pas me taper la honte devant au moins une centaines de personne._

_Je me plaça devant le micro, tous les regards étaient braquée sur moi et un silence pesant planait dans la salle._

_Je pris ma guitare et entreprit de me présenter._

_-Salut a tous et a toutes. Je m'appelle Victoire et je vais vous chanter une chanson qui s'intitule « Baby I Can Hell » du groupe Deap Vally. _

_Je jeta un regard a Eric qui me regardait attentivement. Je souffla un grand coup avant de chanter et de vraiment faire mes premiers pas sur scène ._

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa__**

Baby, do you love me_  
_Like you say you do_  
_Baby, do you love me_  
_Is this called love to you_  
_And if you wanna serve me_  
_Show me you deserve me_  
_'Cause if you really love me_  
_Be a bigger man than you__

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa__

Now are you gonna please me_  
_Like you swore you would_  
_Was it just to tease me_  
_Better treat this woman good_  
_No you don't get this_  
_If you don't treat me well_  
_'Cause what you call love_  
_Baby, I call hell__

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

La dernière note résonna dans toute la salle. J'avais fermer les yeux pendant toutes la chanson, concentré sur ma voix et sur ma guitare. Je les ouvrit doucement attendant avec impatience la réaction des spectateur et d'Eric.

Après 3 secondes de silence, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Les gens se levaient, certains sifflaient . Je pouvait voir leur sourire, même le barman qui n'avait pas l'air de m'apprécier c'était mis a m'applaudir . Je les regardais tous, les larmes au yeux, une main sur le cœur en n'arrêtant pas de répéter des merci qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre.

Je regarda Eric . Il souriait , timidement certes, mais je pouvais voir un sourire sincère. Il m'applaudissait doucement, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je lui fis un grand sourire et fis une petite révérence,le bonheur au lèvres.

Je dit un dernier merci a la foule, reposa ma guitare et revient m'asseoir près d'Eric.

La musique revient rapidement, les gens recommencèrent a danser et a boire. J'étais surtout contente de leur faire plaisir tout en faisant ce que j'aimais.

Eric et Pam discutait lorsque je remarqua qu'un homme, plutôt mignon,s'approchait de la plateforme en me dévorant des yeux. J'étais gênée d'un tel regard et je pris la décision de prévenir Eric qu'un homme approchait.

Je lui fit un coup de coude dans le bras . Il me regarda d'abord furieusement mais un simple regard de ma part a l'endroit où ce trouvait le jeune homme lui fit comprendre pourquoi je l'avais déranger.

-Viens dit Eric a l'attention du jeune homme.

Ce dernier avança prudemment, et s'allongea presque a terre quand il arriva au pied d'Eric.

-Que veut tu ? Lui demanda Eric, tout en le regardant de haut.

-Je me permet de vous demander la permission d'inviter a danser la jeune demoiselle qui est a vos coté . Dit il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Eric mit du temps a lui répondre. Je le voyais réfléchir et observer l'homme qui était a ses pieds. Comme pour savoir si il était un danger potentiel pour moi.

-Non dit il sèchement. Elle m'appartient.

Je fus blessé dans mon orgueil quand j'entendis sa réponse. Je n'appartenais a personne et surtout pas a lui, surtout pas a un vampire.

L'homme était près a repartir lorsque je stoppa son geste. Je me leva doucement et me dirigea vers la piste de danse.

Eric voulut me retenir mais je lui dis fermement que jamais je ne lui appartiendrait.

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et repartit avec le jeune homme.

-Je m'appelle Victoire et toi ? Demandais je tout en mettant mes bras autour de son cou.

-John.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Nous dansions maintenant d'une façon très sensuel, un peu trop même.

-J'ai 19 ans et toi ?

« Bha dis donc il est pas bavard celui la et moi d'habitude qui suit si timide voilà maintenant que je parle avec un parfait inconnu ! C'est le monde a l'envers ! »

-25 ans.

-Tes un vampire ? Lui dis je, curieuse.

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu veut que je te goute ? Dit il tout en me caressant la nuque.

-Si tu fais ça, je croit que Eric ne sera pas content . Dis je, les yeux plein de malice.

-Essayons pour voir . Tout en disant cela, il avait sortit les crocs et me regardait attendant de voir ma réaction.

-Est ce que sa fait mal ? Dis je d'une petite voix.

Même si cela allait a l'encontre de toutes mes règles, depuis que les vampires c'était montrer au grand jour, je m'étais toujours demandé quel goût avait mon sang .

Alors autant en profité ! Et puis il y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis !

-Oui. J'ai envi de te faire couiner .

Il se rapprochai maintenant tout doucement de ma gorge. Je tourna ma tête vers Eric mais ne le vit plus sur son trône. Pam, quand a elle, me regardait avec un air méprisant sur le visage.

Je sentis tout un coup comme un grand coup de vent,les bras du jeune homme me lâcher subitement et un éclaboussement de sang sur mon visage et mes cheveux. Je tourna la tête vers John et vit qu'il était maintenant a l'autre bout de la salle, un bras arracher, d'où le sang qui m'avait éclaboussé dessus.

Je leva la tête vers celui qui avait fait ça et mon regard s'arrêta sur Eric qui me tournait le dos.

Je l'entendais siffler de colère, on aurait dit un chat. Sur le moment j'avais envi de rire mais aussi de lui hurler dessus.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda de la tête au pied.

-TOUS LE MONDE DEHORS hurla t il a l'attention des gens présent dans le bar.

En moins de 5 minutes, le bar était vide. Pam s'était éclipsé ainsi que le barman pour nous laisser seul Eric et moi.

Il détourna la tête et fit les cent pas devant moi.

-Tu me donne mal a la tête a marcher com..

-QU EST CE QUI TA PRIS ? Cria t il. Ne t'avais je pas dit de rester avec moi ? Ne t'avais je pas dit de ne pas aller avec lui ?

-Je ne t'appartient pas.

- Quand je te donne un ordre tu obéis. Il a faillit te mordre. Est tu donc aussi stupide ?

-Peut être que j'avais envi de me faire mordre ? Tu n'y a pas pensé a ça hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que tous le monde te lèche le cul que je devrait faire de même. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un a qui ont dit quoi faire. Je fais ce que je veut quand je veux. Personne ni même toi ne pourra m'enlever ça.

-Tu m'appartient. Est ce clair ?

-Je ne t'appartient pas !Pour ça, il faut que je boive ton sang. Je me suis renseigné quand votre espèce a commencer a vivre parmi nous.

Il me poussa brutalement contre le mur. Je sortit les crocs, lui aussi. J'étais prête a me battre si il le fallait.

-Tu m'appartiendra un jour. Oh oui soit en sur.

-Jamais je ne t'appartiendrait. Je te le promet.

-TU ME DESOBEIS DEVANT TOUS LE MONDE. Je devrais te tuer ou te vider de ton sang pour ça.

-Tu n'est pas mon père. Il me plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. Tu est tellement habitué a ce que tous le monde te lèche les bottes que tu ne supporte pas qu'on te tienne tête.

-Je suis désolé dit il tout bas après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Pas autant que moi dis je en me libérant de son étreinte.

Je m'étais maintenant assise au bar,sirotant un jus de pamplemousse. Eric s'installa a cote de moi et se servit un True Blood.

-Je peut te poser quelque questions ? Lui demandais je. Malgré ma colère contre lui, je voulais quand même mieux le connaître. C'était mon patron maintenant.

-Vas-y.

-Tu a quel age ?

-1110 ans.

-Whoua dis je en buvant une gorgé de ma boisson. T'es vachement vieux. Sans vouloir te vexée !

-Oué. Rentre chez toi maintenant. Je te donnerai ta paye demain.

Je finit ma boissons et rangea mon matériel de musique. Je pris ma guitare et rentra chez Sookie. Il devait être dans les 5 heures du matin.

Je franchit la porte et alla voir Sookie. Elle aussi se transformait petit a petit en vampire, dormant le jour, vivant la nuit. Sauf que elle le sang humain ne lui faisait rien,contrairement a moi.

Elle était dans la cuisine entrain de discuter avec Bill.

-Tiens salut Bill, salut Sookie.

-Alors comment sa c'est passé ? Me demanda Sookie.

-Oh , plutôt bien. J'étais un peu stressé mais au fond, j'ai adoré ! .

Je m'assied sur la chaise, face a Bill.

-Tant mieux alors ! S'exclama Sookie.

-Pendant que j'y pense. Eric veut vous voir Bill. Un truc important selon lui.

-Je sais. J'étais justement entrain de l'expliquer a Sookie. Mais merci tout de même .

-Bon ,moi je monte me couché. A demain !

-Bonsoir dirent ils en même temps.

Ils faisaient un beau couple même si tous n'étais pas rose , leurs amours était sincère.

Je monta vite me couché et jeta a la poubelle les vêtements que Pam m'avait donné. Heureusement, j'avais eu la bonne idée de me changer avant de partir .

Je me réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Vers 15h.

Je pris donc le temps de manger tranquillement, de me doucher et de me préparer.

Je partis au Merlotte's faire mon concert habituel et reçu les même remerciement que la veille.

Quand je sortit du restaurant, la nuit était tombé. J'étais resté un peu longtemps que d'habitude pour aider Sam a service les clients . Je commençais au Fangtasia dans 30h. J'avais donc largement le temps de me préparer.

Alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la portière de ma veille voiture , je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mon coup.

Je me retourna brusquement et sortis les crocs pour faire face a Eric.

Je souffla de soulagement en voyant que c'était lui qui m'avait fait autant peur.

-Putain dis je en rentrant mes crocs, qu'est ce que tu fout ici ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide au Fangtasia. Et maintenant .

-Mais, pour faire quoi ?

-Tu verra bien. Sookie et Bill nous attendent .

-Je prend ma voiture.

-Non. Trop lent. Monte sur mon dos et accroche toi bien.

Je m'exécuta donc en serrant avec force son cou et ses épaules. Il partit comme une flèche. C'est que ça court vite un vampire mine de rien ! Pourquoi j'ai pas héritée de leurs vitesse hein ?

On arriva rapidement au Fangtasia. En rentrant,j' interrogea du regard Sookie qui me répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Je vit qu'il y avait aussi tous les employé humain, le barman et un autre homme au physique peu avantageux qui portait de grosse lunettes et qui commençait a se dégarnir. Il avait un visage larmoyant et me faisais pitié.

Eric tournait en rond autour de la table où Sookie était assise en face de l'homme a lunettes.

Il commença a parler tout en faisant les 100 pas. Il me donne vraiment mal a la tête.

-Pam, Long Shadow et moi sommes associés dans ce club. On s'est récemment aperçu que 60 000 $ avaient disparu des comptes. Et Bruce est notre comptable. Peut-être que tu peux l'entendre. Nous avons entendu parler de tes...capacité. Ainsi que celle de ta grande amie. Victoire ici présente qui va, je l'espère ,nous aider.

-Il ne dit rien du tout. Dis Sookie.

Je savais qu'elle n'avais pas lus dans ses pensée. Je l'aurai sentis.

-Ne sois pas modeste. C'est déjà assez humiliant de faire appel à un humain. On sait ce que tu peux faire répliqua Eric.

-Et je sais aussi ce que vous pouvez faire. Pourquoi ne pas juste l'hypnotiser ? S'exclama Sookie.

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'on ait déjà tout essayé avant de te convoquer ? Tu nous rendrais un grand service à moi et à M. Compton si tu nous aidais.

Je sentais clairement qu'il commençait a s'énerver mais ça, Sookie s'en fichait.

Après plusieurs minutes de discutions et après avoir passé un arrangement, Sookie se décida ENFIN de lire dans les pensée du comptable.

Elle en déduit qu'il était innocent. Vient ensuite le tour de Ginger. Je décida ,pour elle ,de lire ses pensée en même temps que Sookie.

« Ne me regarde pas, je n'ai rien fait. Je te ferais sortir ta merde si tu dis que c'est moi. C'est pas moi qui l'ai pris. C'était pas moi. » pensa Ginger.

-Ce n'est pas elle. Mais elle sait qui c'est. Dis je en coupant la parole a Sookie. Je ne m'étais tout de même pas déplacé pour rien .!

-Hein ? Va te faire foutre. Dit Ginger en me regardant.

«merde, comment peut-elle savoir ? Je jure que je l'ai dit à personne. Putain, il va me tuer. »

-Qui ? Qui va te tuer ? Ginger, chérie, quel est son nom ? Dis Sookie.

Je me rendit compte en même temps que Sookie que sa mémoire était vide.

-C'est vide, comme si sa mémoire avait été effacée. Dis je en brisant le silence.

-Je jure que je ne sais rien cria Ginger en pleurant comme une enfant.

-Elle a était hypnotisé dit Pam.

-C'est un vampire dis je avec colère.

Par la suite, tout se passa très vite. Long Shadow se jeta avec rapidité sur Sookie et deux minutes après il ne restait que de lui une infâme bouillit rouge. Mélange de sang et de boyaux. En gros, ce que devenait un vampire lorsqu'on le plantait.

La pauvre Sookie avait le corps, le visage et les cheveux recouvert de sang. Ce connard l'avait plaqué contre une table dans l'attention de la mordre et par la même occasion la tuer.

-Merde Sookie m'exclamais je en courant presque vers elle.

Je tomba a la renverse a cause du sang qui rendait le sol très glissant. J'étais moi aussi recouverte de sang partout sur la face arrière des cheveux jusqu'au fesse.

Alors que j'emmenai Sookie en direction des toilettes, j'entendis Ginger vomir et Eric se foutre de sa gueule en disant:

-Ah ces humains.

J'aidai Sookie a laver ses cheveux mais sa robe qui était blanche en début de soirée était maintenant rouge sang. Quel horreur.

Alors que nous avions toutes les deux finit de se laver les cheveux, je vit Pam entrer dans les toilettes.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut celle là ? »demandais je a Sookie par télépathie.

-Tenez, enfilez ça dit elle en nous tendant des affaires. Encore leurs affaires en cuirs. Ces des sados ou quoi ?

-Euh..non c'est gentil pas la peine ça va aller. Je vais me sécher les cheveux et rentrer au plus vite. Pas vrai Victoire.?

-Oh que oui. J'en ai fait l'expérience. Ne porte jamais une de leurs tenue.

Pam hocha négativement de la tête.

-Vous n'irez nul part toute les deux. Eric et ton petit ami n'ont pas finit de régler leurs litiges.

-Quoi ? Bill a des problèmes ? déclara Sookie, inquiète.

-Leurs affaires ne nous regardent mais en attendant tu va faire ce que je te dis et sans discutions. C'est valable aussi pour toi dit elle en me désignant du doigt.

-Il reste un peu de chaire de vampire dans le décolletée. Dit elle.

-Quel horreur répliqua Sookie.

-Tu permet ?

Pam approcha la main du décolletée de Sookie et enleva le morceau de chair.

-Merci dis Sookie.

-Je commence a saisir pourquoi on s'agite tellement autour de vos personnes.

Je sortis précipitamment des toilettes,suivit de Sookie. Nous avions quand même décider de nous changer. Surtout Sookie qui commençait a sentir très mauvais.

Elle portait un corset, des bottes et un short noir en cuir quand a moi, je portais une robe rouge et noir avec des escarpins en cuire. Assez confortable je doit l'avouer.

Bill et Eric n'avait toujours pas finit de discuter . En attendant, nous nous installâmes près du trône d'Eric.

-Quel soirée hein ? Dis je a Sookie en me passant une main sur le visage.

-M'en parle pas. Dis, tu peut lire dans les pensée des vampires ?

-Oui mais pas tous.

-C'est a dire ?

J'hésitai a lui raconter l'histoire qu'y se passait avec Eric de ce cote là.,même si ce dernier ne savait pas que je pouvais lire dans les pensée de ses congénère a part les siennes.

-Pour l'instant il n'y a eu qu'un seul vampire pour lequel je n'ai pas pus lire les pensée. Et pourtant, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il est si ...complexe a comprendre.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Eric.

-Bon. Encore un mystère a résoudre. Ma pauvre Victoire,tu n'aurait pas du revenir a Bon Temps. Il y a toujours des histoires et des problèmes qui me concernent de près ou de loin.

Je dormais a moitié sur place lorsque Sookie me posa une questions quelque peu indiscrète.

-Tu a couché avec lui ?

-Avec qui ? Lui demandais je après m'être réveillé.

-Avec Eric ?

-Non et j'espère que sa n'arrivera jamais. Pourquoi ce genre de questions ?

-Par simple curiosité. Pour savoir si un jour une femme réussira a briser ce cœur de pierre et parce qu'un jour Bill ma dit « Eric est beaucoup plus beau que moi. Il est plus puissant, et j'ai entendu dire que coucher avec lui avec lui était inoubliable » alors je me demandais si c'était vraiment inoubliable.

-Tu t'es déjà fait mordre ?

Elle n'eus pas le temps de me répondre que Bill et Eric apparurent dans la salle alors que je remarquais que Ginger était entrain de nettoyer les restes de Long Shadow.

Bill s'approcha de Sookie et pris cet dernière dans ces bras, a la façon d'une mariée.

Je me leva avec difficulté. J'étais vraiment fatigue et j'avais très faim. Le True Blood ne me rassasiait plus. J'avais besoin de sang humain et maintenant.

Je sortis les crocs a la vue des clavicules de Ginger. Je m''approchai d'elle doucement lorsque qu' Eric se planta devant moi, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

Je rentra mes crocs toujours en le regardant. J'étais un mystère pour lui et il aimait ça, résoudre des mystères.

-Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Le questionnai tout en lui tournant autour.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Rend moi un service. Je me planta devant lui, bien décidé a ne pas bougé.

-Quel genre de services?

-Viens chassé avec moi. S'il te plait.

-Le jour va bientôt se lever.

-Oh allez ! Il reste 2 heures avant qu'il ne se lève. Je n'ai encore jamais chassé. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec de l'expérience a mes cotes.

-Bon très bien . Il avait finit par cédé. Je connais des endroit sympa.

-A une conditions. Je ne veut pas tuer des innocents.

-Bon très bien souffla t il. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes en chasse... YOUPI !


	5. Chapter 5

**Que la chasse commence...!**

_Fin du chapitre 4 : _A une conditions. Je ne veut pas tuer des innocents.

-Bon très bien souffla t il. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes en chasse... YOUPI !

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Et maintenant ? Demandais-je impatiente de débuter notre parti de chasse._

_-Tu la ferme et tu attend me murmura Eric._

_Cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 minutes que nous attention cache dans une ruelle sombre prés de la sortie d'un vieux bar miteux ou les « sous merde » de la société se réunissaient. D'après les dire d'Eric._

_-Putain, j'ai trop froid. Bordel me plaignais-je._

_Eric me jeta un regard noir qui me fis baisser les yeux. C'est fou comment il pouvait me déstabiliser en moins de temps pour dire « crocs » . C'était le genre de regard ou vous vous demandez « Puis-je m'éloigner de ta présence ? » ou encore « Pourquoi je suis encore en vie moi ? » _

_-Tiens dit il en me jetant en pleine tronche sa veste en cuir. Et maintenant, ne te fais plus remarquer._

_Je revêtis sa veste rapidement. Elle était bien entendu beaucoup trop grande mais elle restait chaude et assez confortable. De plus, son odeur m'enivrai. Elle avait imbibe le vêtements d'une manière exquise. Une odeur qui me tirailla le ventre ._

_J'eus le véritable honneur de me trucider par un regard bleu perçant dut a la sonnerie de mon téléphone . Elle était forte. Beaucoup trop forte ._

_C'est une manie chez les gens d'appeler au plus mauvais moment ?_

_C'est un complots, j'en suis sur et certaine..._

_Je me dépêcha de décrocher le combine en faisant le moins de bruit possible._

_-Allo murmurais-je_

_-Victoire ? C'est Jason !_

_-Oh merde Jason, c'est vraiment VRAIMENT pas le moment râlais-je tout en me faisant trucider, égorger, éventrer sur place par Ses yeux._

_-Oups pardon ! Demain t'es libre ?_

_-Demain oui. Viens me voir vers 14h au Merlotte's ._

_-O.K salut._

_-Salut dis-je en raccrochant le combiné._

_Je n'eus même pas le temps de ranger mon téléphone que le grand blond se releva rapidement en me prenant par le bras._

_-Lâche moi espèce de blond dis-je en essayant de hurler tout en murmurant...Bon faite marche votre imagination !_

_-Tu veut boire oui ou non ? Je sentis de l'agacement dans sa voix. La patience, c'est vraiment pas son truc._

_-Rohhhh oui. _

_-Bon, tu voit ce type la-bas avec avec la veste en cuir et les cheveux noir ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Vas-y._

_-Quoi vas-y ?_

_-Faut que je te fasse un dessin ?_

_-Putain c'est bon j'ai compris. Je suis pas attardé mental non plus ._

_Bon bha ce faire passer pour une conne auprès d'Eric : fait !_

_L'homme venait de sortir du bar et même a plus de 50m je pouvais sentir son odeur . Il empestait le cul et la bière._

_Il était assez grand, musclé, les cheveux noir mi-long en bataille, des yeux gris, une barbe négligée, des tatouages plein les bras. Il portait une veste en cuir noir au manche recourbé et un jean bleu déchirée._

_Je m'avança prudemment vers lui un plan machiavélique en tête._

_Je suis le diable vous-dis-je, le DIABLE !_

_-Salut dit-il en me regardant de long en large._

_Je déglutis et revêtit le maque de la jeune fille frêle, naïve et innocente._

_Mes cours de théâtre me sert enfin. ENFIN !_

_-Excusez Monsieur dis-je d'une vois faussement tremblante, je me suis perdu et je me demandais si vous saviez où je pourrais trouver un hôtel ?_

_Il écrasa avec l'aide de son pieds sa cigarette tout en se rapprochant de moi._

_Je lui lança un regard empli de peur et d'incompréhension._

_-Je crois que je vais vous laisser dis-je tout en reculant prudemment et en me collant le plus possible au mur._

_-Je croit pas ma belle . Son sourire était emplie de perversité et d'excitation._

_Il me bloquait le torse et les bras en appuyant avec force son corps contre le miens. Ses deux mains sur mes hanches, ce contact devait cesser le plus vite possible. _

_-Lâchez moi couinais-je._

_-Oh mon cœur. Plus tu te débattra plus tu m'excitera._

_Il avait une voix horriblement mielleuse a la Severus Rogue._

_-Et, quand je fais ça, ça t'excite ? Lui demandais-je tout en sortant les crocs et en l'envoyant valser de l'autre cote du mur. J'entendis ses os craquer quand il se fracassa contre le mur. Le sang coulais de sa tempe. C'était un merveilleux sentiments. Le fais d'avoir sa vie entre mes mains. Oh je ne comptais pas le gardée envie. Juste...m'amuser un peu !_

_ Après toutes les crasses qu'il a dut faire dans sa misérable vie, je comptais le faire souffrir jusqu'à qu'a la dernière minutes. C'était a moi de devenir le chasseur et non la proie._

_-Alors dis-je tout en le soulevant de terre a la seule force de ma main. On a été un méchant garçon avec moi !_

_-Lâche moi espèce de petit pute cria t-il tout en se débâtant comme un diable._

_Je resserra mon étreinte. _

_-Je t'ai mal entendu mon chou. Tu peut répéter ? Lui demandais-je._

_Ma voix était étrangement calme et suait d'excitation. J'adorais ce rôle de « méchant « et je prenais un malin plaisir a jouer avec lui._

_-Rien. Je n'ai rien dit murmura t-il._

_-C'est bien mon chou. Maintenant, je vais te vider de ton sang. Te boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte..._

_J'essayais de l'hypnotiser mais c'était une première pour moi._

_-Tu es d'accord mon ange ? Dis-je tout en le reposant a terre._

_-Oui mademoiselle. Dis-il d'une voix monotone._

_Mes yeux le sondait. J'entrais en lui . Je le visitais entièrement. Je sentais que je le possédait. Je le contrôlais . C'était...jouissif._

_-Bien. Tu ne va pas crier. Tu ne va te faire remarquer. Je veux que tu te rappelle les pires moment de ta triste vie. Tous les moments ou tu a pu faire du mal. D'accord ?_

_Il hocha la tête. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Je changeais. Et pas tout a fait en bien. _

_Lui pleurais, moi je souriais._

_Je m'approcha doucement de sa gorge, savourant le moment présent et la peur qu'il dégageait de tous son être. Je l'entendis gémir et renifler quand mes crocs trancha sa chaire. Le sang coulais a flot tel une fontaine qui m' éclaboussait le menton, les cheveux et le coup._

_C'était enivrant comme goût. Sucré, chaud et épais. Délicieux ! _

_Quelque minutes plus tard, je laissais tomber a terre le corps maintenant sans vie de l'homme qui avait été mon première repas. Je me sentais en pleine forme, surexcite et folle de joie._

_Je sentis Eric approcher. Il me regardais de manière a la fois amusé et soucieux._

_-Je suis si amusante que ça ?Dis-je l'air faussement indigné._

_-Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture dit il d'une voix sensuel._

_-On fais quoi de lui ?_

_-Laissons le la. Personne ne le recherchera de toute façon. Allons-y maintenant. L'aube arrive._

_Je lui suivit de prés, le talonnant, hésitante a le remercier pour m'avoir amener ici._

_Je mis mon égaux de cote et décida enfin de le remercier._

_-Merde murmurais-je. Euh, Eric ? Dis-je en haussant la voix._

_-Mmm ? marmonna t-il._

_-Merci ._

_-De ? Me demanda t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil _

_-Ne fais pas l'innocent. C'est déjà assez difficile de te remercier ! Bon, merci de m'avoir amener ici et merci de m'avoir rendu un service alors que tu ne me doit rien._

_-J'accepte tes remerciement._

_-Trop aimable dis-je plus pour moi même._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Non rien ! Dis-je, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage._

_-Je vais me méfier de toi dorénavant._

_-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? _

_-Tu es une très bonne comédienne . Tu me sera très utile._

_-Génial ! Dis-je un air méprisant sur le visage. L'aider ? Lui ? Plutôt mourir !_

_-Allez, monte sur mon dos et accroche toi bien fillette._

_Je fis exprès de lui donner un coup de genoux dans les reins. Je n'étais pas une fillette. J'étais une jeune femme . Non mais !_

_Il me ramena rapidement chez moi. Je sauta sur le perron, prête a rentrer et a dormir !_

_-Bon bha salut dis-je tout en essayant d'ouvrir cette foutus porte avec cet foutus vieille clef._

_-Je part pendant quelque que temps dit-il après quelque seconde d'attente. Pam dirigera le Fangtasia pendant mon absence. Tu aidera au bar. Après la mort de Long Shadow, ton aide est la bienvenue._

_-Mais dis-je en me retourna vers lui, je ne sait même pas préparer un diabolo menthe ! Et j'ai deux mains gauches. _

_-Tu aidera au bar. Point._

_-Ok mais te plaint pas si tu fais faillite blondinet._

_-On verra ça. A plus tard dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte d'une seul mains. Fait attention a toi ._

_-T inquiète pas grand blond. Et, toi aussi dis-je hésitante ._

_Je rougissais ...merde ! _

_Je le regarda disparaître dans la nuit. L'aube pointait. Je m'apprêtais a dormir alors que la plupart des gens « normaux » se levaient pour aller faire leur journée de travail._

_Mais la banalité, ça na jamais été mon truc !_


End file.
